Hammered Spies
by B.J. Sanders
Summary: Nonyaoi. KakaSaku. It was a mission gone wrong.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto!

**

* * *

THANK YOU: to all of my reviewers and readers!****

* * *

WARNING: It's non-yaoi. Kakashi/Sakura.****

* * *

DEDICATED: to Ruka-kun, who requested this Kaka/Saku fic. I hope you like it!****_

* * *

HAMMERED SPIES_**

* * *

"_Don't trust anyone."_

_"You are to infiltrate this place; make sure nobody recognizes you."_

_"There will be other ninjas spying there as well, some that may know you."_

_"Don't act suspicious; blend in."_

Tsunade's words whirled in her mind. She was supposed to penetrate this local hangout, where many of the known low-life's spent their spare time and cash. Sakura probably would have come to like it if not for the shady business dealings. She shrugged it off as she passed the bouncer, going into the classy club.

She had dressed accordingly, adorning a pale cocktail gown, pink hair twisted up into a neat bun at the back of her head, her bangs pinned back with bejeweled barrettes sparkling in the low light. She wore make-up that seemed to reduce the vivid green of her eyes, making them appear more of bluish color.

It was supposed to be a private club, but the owner allowed anyone with enough cleavage inside. Briefly, she wondered if he was related to Jiraiya or Kakashi, but quickly pushed that thought aside; she had to think straight this night, not about powerful ninjas and their perverted-ness.

As she stepped over the threshold, many gazes turned to her. Damn it! She wasn't supposed to be drawing attention to herself!

She looked around, going straight to the bar to get a very strong drink; she needed one. The bartender handed her a drink, and she took it without question, downing it in one shot, grimacing a bit as it hit the back of her throat. She slammed the glass down, shaking her head to rid herself of the aftertaste of the alcoholic drink.

There was a band on stage, playing a soft beat, a low voice singing. All in all, it didn't appear to be a dirty club, but looks could be deceiving.

Chuckling brought her out of her thoughts, and she turned to the man beside her. He was young, though not as young as she was. He looked a little familiar, but she couldn't place that breathtakingly charming smile. His silver hair was covering his left eye, yet it didn't take anything away from his beauty, merely added to the air of mystery surrounding him. It was insanely attractive.

"You shouldn't move too quickly after drinking that," he chided, still smiling.

She looked at him, confused. "What _did_ I drink?"

Kakashi laughed, shaking his head. She could have drunk poison and not have known it. "An extremely strong drink that not even I like. I'm surprised you handled it as well as you did.

Sakura nodded, already beginning to feel the effects. "I think I'll have another."

Before Kakashi could stop her, she had already downed another. He rubbed the back of his neck; he really hoped he didn't have to baby-sit this girl. He continued to watch her despite himself, laughing at her antics.

Sakura sighed dejectedly, running a hand down her face. "I probably shouldn't have done that."

The beat of the band picked up, lights flashing in time as several couples moved out to the dance floor. The bartender looked at Sakura warily, turning to Kakashi. "She want another?"

Kakashi shook his head, following her as she stood to move. She fell against him, moaning, turning in his arms. Without thinking, she pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled away quickly, too quickly, for Sakura let out a small squeak.

He tried to move away, but she held him too tightly. He let out a tired sigh, slouching in defeat. "Should we go to my room?" Sakura tripped against him. "I'll take that as a yes."

He moved slowly up the stairs, careful with each step, cautious with every turn, until he finally reached his room. He set her on the bed, going to the bathroom to relieve himself before coming back, only to find her awake, tugging at her dress, slipping out of it.

Kakashi cleared his throat, successfully gaining her attention. "Uh, what are you doing?" he asked.

Sakura gave him a dry look. "I'm undressing," she stated simply, returning to her task.

"Why?"

She grinned evilly, and he regretted asking, but it was a little too late. She made her way across the bed, crawling rather provocatively, before straightening, standing on her knees and pulling him close. He couldn't protest, either, because her tongue was in his mouth, and she was grinding so suggestively against him.

He pushed her against the bed, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him to her again, her hands in his styled, silver hair. A tremor ran through her lower abdomen as she felt him against her. She continued provoking him, teasing and maddening until he gave in.

* * *

Sakura awoke the next morning, terribly tired with a horrible headache. At least the sun wasn't in her eyes. She looked across from her, seeing the man from the night before, only now he looked different. His neat silver hair was messy, and she could see the scar on his left eye, his hand covering his mouth.

Sudden recognition slammed into, and she jumped off the bed, bringing the sheet with her. "Kakashi-sensei!"

He sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he turned to her. "Ah, Sakura-chan. I much preferred it when you called my name less formally." He grinned, scratching the back of his head.

Sakura blushed, not sure what to think. Well, let's hope that Tsunade didn't get mad at her, because she couldn't remember much of the club itself, only Kakashi, and the night spent with him.

* * *

Three genins waited in silence, two grumbling about their late sensei. He was _always_ late. Couldn't he be on time for once!

With a puff of smoke, Kakashi appeared before them, his mask in place and his hair a mess. He grinned at them, looking up from his orange book. They were his newest team of twelve-year-old ninjas. He greeted them with a wave.

"Sorry I was late. I didn't get much sleep, and I had a rough night."

"LIAR!"

He sighed. At least it was the truth, even if it wasn't believed.

A/N: This one is a bit short, and… well, I'm not really sure. It's the first non-yaoi fic I've posted. Please tell me what you think!

Thank you!


End file.
